The Minecraft Adventure
by big bang blast
Summary: Hije is a young boy whose life was forever changed when his village was destroyed by a mob attack. His life torn apart by a mysterious figure, he goes on a journey to find himself, and answers for what happened to him seven years ago.


**I bet some of the people who follow me on this site remember this story from a long time ago in a galaxy far, far...Wrong series. Sorry. But its gotten a few changes that may or may not have a huge impact on the story that was originally planned, but the best part is that it is back!**

Hije hurriedly got out of bed to the smell of his mom's pancakes. He rushed out of bed quickly and dressed himself in his favorite red shirt and tattered grey jeans with black running shoes. He ran downstairs so quickly that he tripped over his own feet and tumbled down the stairs. He got up quickly, though, and stopped in front of the kitchen.

"Are you ready to eat dear," she asked him.

"You bet mom!" he said, grabbing his fork, and about to dig in, when a loud explosion had sounded off.

He looked annoyed, as the explosion had ruined his feast. "Another Creeper attack?" he asked to no one in particular. "This happens like every other week.

His dad was at the table reading the newspaper. "Well there goes my day off," he grumbled. "They'll probably be calling me in any moment now."

He lifted himself from the table. He grabbed his special bow and sword. He was about to leave when Hije stopped him.

"Do you think that maybe I could go with you this time?" he asked nervously.

Hije's father looked at him. "I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think that I'm ready, I am of age after all!" Hije said.

Steve's father studied him for a second. "Well, if you say so. But just remember that I won't always be by your side, so try to stay close to someone."

That was where Steve's mother came out of her trance. "Absolutely not! He is too young to go out there!"

Another couple of explosions went off in the distance.

"He has to, dear," he told her. "He's not a little boy anymore."

"I'm not!" Hije declared. "I gotta help my friends and the rest of the humans from extinction mom! The only way to do that is to fight off the Creepers!"

Hije's mom sighed. "I guess that there's no changing your mind now that its been set on one goal. Fine! But promise to bring him right back home when you get finished!

"I promise," he said. The promise that was made turned out to be as empty a ghost town.

The father and son duo ran out of the house as quickly as possible. They could see the one of the village's protectors, the Iron Golem, laying in pieces on the ground, its parts covered in blast marks. Hije's father had pulled something from off of its back.

"You know how to use a sword, right son?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hije replied. "Why else would I decide to come out here?"

"Just wanted to make sure that you weren't all talk," he said. "Take this trident."

He handed a long and somewhat heavy metal staff with three sharp spikes at the end of each part.

"Use this to defend yourself," he said. "Its a-"

A close explosion was heard behind. A creeper lunged at Hije's dad, who cut in two as it was about to explode. Another creeper dashed towards Hije, who instinctively put his trident in a charging position. The creeper had impaled itself on the each of the three prongs on it, and died soon after.

"That was way too close," Hije said.

"I agree," Hije's dad said. "Let's go find some other people."

"Yeah," Hije agreed.

He followed his dad towards the center of town, where it looked like it was under heavy damage. Creepers and other monsters had surrounded the church, which was the main building, and other important ones like the blacksmith's house.

"We need to get into the church," Hije's dad said. "I need you to make sure that nothing gets to us while we make sure that everyone that is in there is alright."

"Ok dad," he said. "When do we start?"

"Right now," Hije's dad replied. "CHAAAAAAARGE!"

The father and son duo rushed the building killing and injuring anything that came within three feet of them. When they finally made it to the church, Hije had a few bruises from arrows and cuts from debris thrown by exploding creepers. Hije's dad, on the other hand, was sporting worse. He had several cuts on his arms and face. His shirt and chest had a huge gash on it from a skeleton wearing gold armor that had shot its bow at him. There was another arrow in his knee. (See what I did there?")

"Gah!" he gasped.

"Are you okay dad?" Hije asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he gasped. "I'm more worried about the priest."

They found the priest on the third floor of the church tower.

"Hello Father David," Hije's dad bowed, painfully. Hije followed suit.

"Hello Falje," David said. "How come you are not out there fighting?"

"With all due respect, sir, my son and I wanted to make sure that our priest was still alive and well," Falje answered. "Everywhere else seems to be devastated."

"I realized that," David replied. "I've also pieced together that this isn't just some random attack either."

"What do you mean sir?" Hije asked. "I don't exactly understand what you are saying."

"Well if you're looking at it like this then you'll understand," David said. "If you look at the most heavily attacked spots, its the buildings that are the most important ones, the ones that we need to survive. One of the first places to go down was the blacksmith's house."

"And then the apple farm and bakery..." Falje trailed off.

"Their taking us out where it will hurt us the most," David continued. "This is way too organized to just be a random attack. I've deduced that there is a higher power that is planning this massacre."

"But who would do such a thing?" Hije asked.

Father David stopped to wonder who would try to kill the rest of the human race.

"I don't know to be honest," David said, truthfully. "The only thing that we can do is pray to god for the answer."

At that precise moment, a tall black creature appeared on the floor with them. It grabbed Father David by the neck and then proceeded to disappear with him in a cloud of purple with him.

"Damn it!" Falje growled. "There were Endermen out there!"

A bunch of explosions rang out beneath. The flooring began to feel a bit unsteady as the tower dangerously teetered from side to side.

"Whats going on dad?" Hije asked.

"I don't know son," Falje said with a sad look on his face. "Just remember that I will always love you."

Almost the moment after he said that, the tower collapsed.

Later...

Hije woke up a long time later.

"That was a crazy dream I had," he said. "I wonder what's for breakfast."

He opened his eyes to discover a horrifying truth. He hadn't been dreaming. He could see debris and rubble all over the place. Corpses of people he did know and monsters littered the wasteland.

Where is everybody? he thought to himself, but he already knew to the answer. He knew what had really happened.

"I see that you have figured out what has happened all of your family," a lone and spiteful voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Hije asked angrily.

"Nobody important to you," the same voice.

"You must be the bastard who killed my people," Hije said.

"Such strong language in someone who has such a long life left to live," the voice taunted. "I should put you in your place."

There was a bright flash of green light in Hije face. He blacked out when it became too bright, and the last thing he heard was the sound of his mysterious attacker's maniacal laughter.

**Oh snap! I bet you can't guess what happens next. If you do, you get your own character in the story! I hope to see what you guess!**


End file.
